


Kitten

by Qwerty1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, pet!play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Harry spotted those cat ears in the display window of the sex shop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

He's on his way back to the hotel when he spots it behind the glas of the display window: a red leather collar with small silver diamonds all around the edge. He slowly walks closer to the window and looks at the brown cat ears laying on the red pillow, next to the collar. 

He can't help but think about how he always thought Niall reminds him of a kitten, and he imagines how adorable his blonde boyfriend would look with those ears on his head and that beautiful collar around his neck.

That's when Harry Styles, member of the worlds biggest boyband, takes a deep breath and opens the door of the small sex shop by the corner of the street. He immediatly grabs the ears and the collar and walks up to the counter, praying that the cashier doesn't recognize him. It don't seem like it, she just smiles sweetly at him and begins to put the cat ears in a plastic bag.

"This comes with the collar, do you want anything inscribed in it?" she asks, still with the sweet smile, and holds up a small metal tag.  
"Um, sure", Harry says quickly.  
He really just wanna get back to the hotel ASAP.

About 15 minutes later, he unlocks the hotel door and enters their shared room with the black shop bag hidden behind his back.  
"You're late", Niall says, looking up from his phone.  
Harry laughts and hurries into the bedroom to put the bag away in one of the drawers.

\\\\\///

"W-wait", Harry breaths, pulling away.  
Niall tilts his head to the side, confused.  
"Why, what's wrong?" he asks nervously.  
Harry gives him a quick smile and shakes his head.  
"Nothing's wrong love, I just need to go get something."  
Niall nods and Harry stands up from the bed, already naked. He opens one of the drawers and pulls out a black plastic bag with three red X's on the side.

"Harry..? If this is some weird kinky shit, I swear-!"  
Niall has no time to finish the sentence before Harry turns the bag upside down and the content falls out onto the bed: a pair of light brown cat ears attached to a thin, black headband. Then there's the red collar with the silver diamonds. Niall stares for a moment before picking it up and running his thumb over the tag hanging from the collar. 

'Nialler' is written with a fancy handwriting (probably Harrys) and on the backside it says 'If lost, return to Harry Styles'. This makes Niall giggle like crazy. Harry lets out a small laugh, takes the collar from Nialls hands and clasps it around the blondes neck. Next, he picks up the ears and gives Niall a look asking if this is okay. When Niall nods, Harry smiles widely and places the ears on Nialls head, covering as much of the headband as he can with the blond hair. 

"Oh my god, you have no idea how cute you look right now", Harry almost whispers.  
Niall blushes deeply as Harry pushes him down onto his back and attacks his neck with kisses. It's a little hard to reach any skin with the thick collar, but he maneges to make it work. 

"Harryyy", Niall whines and the frustration in his voice is obvious.  
Harry pulls back his head and looks at Niall lovingly.  
"Are we going all the way tonight, love?" he asks as he opens the bedside table drawer and pulls out the half empty bottle of lube.  
Niall can only nod, being to busy with trying to remove his boxers without using his hands. He finally maneges to kick them off, sending them flying across the room. He reaches down to touch himself, already fully hard, but Harry quickly catches his wrist and holds his hand over his head.

"No no no, that's my job", the brunette whispers as he sits back, opens the small bottle and dips three fingers in the slimy substance.  
Niall whines once again, but keeps both his hands over his head.  
"Good kitty", Harry says with a big smile and scrathes behind one of the soft, furry ears with his clean hand.  
Niall closes his eyes and does his best to relax as he feels Harrys finger slowly entering him. 

It doesn't take long for the weird feeling to be replaced with pleasure. He lifts his hands from above the pillow and grabs the sheet between his fingers, still with his eyes closed. He let's out whimpering noises as he feels the finger moving slowly. 

When he feels Harry adding a second finger he wants to ask for more, but makes no sound other than something weirdly close to a cats mewing. Realizing what he just did, Niall blushes and turns his face away from Harry. 

"That's my good kitten", Harry praises softly, pressing a kiss to Nialls head, right between the two furry ears.  
Niall wants it to feel weird, but it doesn't. He decides he likes it, likes the praise and the fuzzy feeling the nickname gives him. Should it feel weird? 

He decides he'll think about that later, and lets out another meow. Harrys face lights up and the brunette begins to move his two fingers. Niall stares into Harrys dark green eyes and tries to keep his breathing calm. He knows they can't be too loud in a hotel room, but it's really hard to control your noises when you haven't "done" anything in a really long time. He knows Harry feels the same, they hardly ever get time alone while on tour and if they do they are usually too tired to go all the way. 

"You ready?" Harry asks softly and presses a kiss to Nialls cheek.  
Niall nods and takes a deep breath. He knows Harry only used two fingers on him, but he's afraid he'll come before they even really started if he gets another one inside him.

"You're my good kitten, aren't you?"  
Niall responds with a meow that has Harry worrying he might come just from the sight of his boyfriend.

He decides to hurry up, dips his fingers into the lube once more and makes sure his cock is slimy enough. Niall's got his eyes half closed and the blond hair is a mess and Harry thinks he's the most beautiful creature on earth.

He's just about to ask Niall if he's ready, but the look in the blue eyes tells Harry he doesn't need to. So he pushes in, slowly and carefuly. Niall tenses up just as Harry reaches his prostate. He's breathing heavily and does his best to relax, even though it stings pretty badly. He closes his eyes and lets his body adjust. 

When the pain is gone, Niall opens his eyes again and sees Harry above him, waiting patiently for him to confirm it's okay to move.  
"M-move" Niall almost hisses.  
Harry obeys and begins to thrust slowly. He leans down and kisses the blonde roughly, two toungs dancing around each other. 

Harry speeds up his thrusts and the hotel room is filled with the sound of gasps and moans. They both try to keep as quiet as possible, even if it's easier said than done. Niall reaches down to touch himself, but Harry's faster and the brunette wraps his fingers around Niall. Niall grabs Harrys arms and lets out a quiet "fuck". 

"Feel good kitten? Tell me", Harry breaths out quickly.  
"Harry...! So g-good, Harry!" Niall yelps.  
"Shh kitten, be quiet", Harry whispers, making Niall giggle.  
"Love you", Niall whispers into Harrys ear when the brunette goes down to kiss him again.  
Harry smiles down at his boyfriend lovingly.

"C-close", Niall whines and sqeezes his eyes shut.  
Harry speeds up his hand movements so they match his thrusts.  
"Yea darling, me too", he breaths and speeds up even more.

Niall has to bite down on his lip to prevent himself from screaming when he comes. Harry groans and curses and gasps, coming so hard he thinks he'll black out.

He doesn't. When he opens his eyes Niall's got his eyes closed again and is fighting to catch his breath. Harry rolls over so he's on his back next to Niall. They lay like that for a moment, panting and smiling. 

"That was actually... really fun", Niall giggles.  
"Yeah? To be honest I was scared you would freak out", Harry confesses with a smile.  
"What? Why would you think that?" Niall asks and crawls closer to Harry, who puts his arms around his boyfriend.  
"I don't know, I just..."  
"Harry, we've been dating for four years! I love you and I would be happy to try out anything that makes you happy?"  
"Anything?" Harry asks with a wink, running his fingers over the brown cat ears still on Nialls head.  
"Shut up, you idiot!" Niall laughs and gives Harry a playful slap on the arm.  
"At least i'm your idiot, kitten", Harry says with a bright smile.  
"At least you're my idiot", Niall agrees and removes the headband before cuddling into Harrys side.


End file.
